Más que un desliz
by Emiita
Summary: –¡Vete y fóllate un pez! –soltó Sakura, estresada por la insistencia de Sasuke aporreando la puerta. Karin rió entre dientes. –Insisto, llevas tres meses viéndote con él ¿por qué no pruebas a pedirle disculpas y darle algo de sexo?


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Palabras obscenas. Diálogos explícitos y hasta cierto punto, fuertes, por eso la T. OoC. UA. Título insulso xD Oh, y mención del SuiKa porque amo a esos dos y ya xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 2.375

**Resumen:** – ¡Vete y fóllate un pez! –soltó Sakura, estresada por la insistencia de Sasuke aporreando la puerta. Karin rió entre dientes. –Insisto, llevas tres meses viéndote con él ¿por qué no pruebas a pedirle disculpas y darle algo de sexo?

* * *

**Más que un desliz**

Sakura huyó hacía el baño desesperada, acorralada y tremendamente jodida. No tenía a donde más ir dentro de esa puta casa del infierno, y en ese momento, solo quería que la tierra la tragara, o en susodicho caso, meterse un tiro entre ceja y ceja y que nadie más supiera de su maldita existencia.

Cerró la puerta con un atronador portazo -porque se ve que la sutileza no era lo suyo- y se vio encerrada con la estúpida de Karin borracha. La pelirroja vomitaba en la taza del váter y Sakura se la quedó mirando con cara de póquer, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Todo le tenía qué pasar a ella? Joder, no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas para lidiar con una mujer ebria que se ponía mimosa, caprichosa y empalagosa cuando tenía alcohol en sangre -por no hablar del nauseabundo olor que despedía.-

–Mierda.

Sakura se acercó a ella y le recogió el pelo hacía atrás, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Karin terminaba de echar todo lo que ingirió -y parte de sus entrañas, como mínimo.-

– ¿Mejor? –la chica hizo una especie de sonido ronco para asentir y Sakura la ayudó a levantarse para limpiarse la cara. –Bien, despacio, límpiate la boca y haz gárgaras.

Karin hizo lo que se le pidió en completo silencio. La Haruno la observaba a través del espejo con detenimiento.

– ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

E hizo la pregunta porque Sakura es gilipollas y su cerebro no le da para más -aquí yacen neuronas que murieron felizmente estúpidas.- ¿No tenía suficiente con lo suyo? ¡No! Tenía que ser la puta samaritana de buena fe que arregla los problemas de los demás y no sabe solucionar los suyos. Fe-li-ci-da-des.

–Estoy enamorada del idiota de Suigetsu–respondió en un murmullo fúnebre, de voz seca y pastosa.

– ¿Y te acabas de dar cuenta de ese detalle? –ella la miró feo, colocándose los lentes con manos temblorosas. Vaaaaaale. –Joder, Karin, era evidente. ¿Y ahora qué vas hacer?

– ¿Cómo que voy hacer? Nada.

La pelirroja se apoyó con el cuerpo aun descompuesto en el lavamanos y miró hacia el frente sin querer encontrar la mirada acusadora de Haruno.

– ¿Eres tonta? –chasqueó la lengua. –Suigetsu es idiota, pero le gustas. Solo tiene una muy mala forma de llamar tu atención haciéndote enojar y liándose con cuanta falda ve para ponerte celosa.

–No lo creo.

–Él solo se enrolla con esas tías cuando tú estás presente.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó escéptica, observándola con ojos entrecerrados.

Sakura se maldijo por bocazas y dudó durante un segundo, desviando la mirada y jugando con su cabello.

–Naruto, Kiba y yo apostamos cuánto tiempo duraban sin liarse.

La otra alzó las cejas.

– ¿Qué?

–Como te dije, era evidente que se gustan.

–Y eso te da el derecho de... –comenzó a recriminarla, alterada y encarándola, pero fue cortada por un continuo toqueteo en la puerta.

– ¡Sakura, abre la jodida puerta!

Sasuke aporreó la puerta con rabia y su voz sonó fría. Estaba enojado y buscaba respuestas.

Sakura empalideció considerablemente, quedándose petrificada ante la insistencia de la rubia. Con la mirada buscó alguna posible salida de emergencia, pero se maldijo por estúpida, era un baño común y corriente de la mansión de Deidara -amigo de Itachi, hermano de Sasuke, el típico niño rico excéntrico que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer más que mostrar sus lujos y poderío haciendo una fiesta.- no había sitio por dónde escapar ni dónde esconderse.

Karin encontró su mirada angustiada y fue su turno de mostrar su superioridad ante la situación -pese a sus visibles secuelas del vómito anterior.-

– ¿Y tú de qué huyes?

–Shh, cierra la boca.

– ¿Sakura? Joder, sé que estás ahí dentro, abre la puerta.

Karin sonrió de medio lado, satisfecha al saber que no era la única que tenía cierta vida patética.

– Sasuke está enojado. –canturreó la pelirroja.

Fue el turno de Sakura de mirarla mal.

– Cállate, Karin, al menos yo no me he emborrachado por un tío sin saber que él me gusta.

–Tú estás huyendo del que fue tu amor platónico con quince años, y ahora es tu amante desde hace tres meses.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca como un pez y Karin sonrió triunfante.

–Zorra.

–Jódete, Sakura y aprende a ser más discreta. –se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz, con suficiencia. –Si no querías que me enterara no vengas a la oficina de Sasuke a montártelo con él. Por si no lo recuerdas soy su secretaria y te puedo asegurar que oírte gemir no es mi afición favorita cuando voy a trabajar, gracias.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo.

–Fue solo una vez.

–Y fue más que suficiente para mí.

– ¡Mierda! Sakura, abre la puta puerta. –las interrumpió el hombre al otro lado de la puerta.

–Yo de ti salía y hablaba con él, no puede ser algo tan malo que no hayas hecho ya en estos tres meses. –Sakura frunció el ceño, disgustada y ella solo la miró con diversión. – Además, seguro que lo puedes arreglar con algo de sexo, al fin y al cabo, has durado más que un simple desliz, por algo será.

–Le monté una escena de celos, sin fundamentos, delante de Itachi, Deidara, Sasori y Naruto, aparte de que lo abofeteé hiriendo su preciado ego. –rodó los ojos.

–Oh. –formó una "o" preciosa y se mantuvo en silencio durante cinco segundos. –La has cagado.

–No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

–Sakura, no seas infantil y sal de ahí.

– ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Y vete y fóllate un pez! –soltó Sakura, estresada por el acoso, necesitaba pensar, joder.

Karin rió entre dientes.

–Insisto, llevas tres meses viéndote con él ¿por qué no pruebas a pedirle disculpas y darle algo de sexo?

– ¿Hace cuanto que no follas? Me recuerdas a Kiba, cuando está más de una semana sin pillar hembra, toda su conversación se centra en el sexo y cualquier cosa la quiere solucionar con una mamada.

–No me compares con ese energúmeno.

Aun así, las mejillas de Karin estaban sonrojadas.

–Yo solo hice un comentario. –se encogió de hombros la pelirrosa.

–Y yo di mi opinión. –respondió con rapidez la pelirroja. –Sakura, solo habla las cosas como una persona madura.

–No quiero hacerlo hoy. –se quejó inflando los mofletes.

–Díselo.

–Es Sasuke ¿crees que aceptará un no?

–Vale, sigue escondiéndote.

–Me resulta irónico que la mujer que hace unos minutos vomitaba y me dijo que se acaba de dar cuenta que le gusta Suigetsu, me recrimine mi comportamiento.

–Estamos iguales, bonita.

Sakura iba a contestar algo más, pero la puerta del baño se abrió de improviso y ella solo pudo agacharse y cerrar los ojos, como si al no ver al que tenía justo enfrente de ella fuera hacerla desaparecer por arte de magia -era como cuando te tapas con la sábana en tu infancia y piensas que ese pequeño trozo de tela te hace invisible contra monstruos y demás asesinos en serie de niños.- Sí, una estupidez.

–Karin, fuera. –ella fue a replicar. –Ahora.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

–No eres mi jefe fuera de mi horario de trabajo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

–Tks, no me jodas, Karin.

–Al menos hoy no estaré obligada a escucharlos follar.

–Suigetsu está en la barra. –dijo Sasuke antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Karin, la cual no pudo ni quejarse por el comentario.

Uchiha miró a la rosadita y rodó una vez más los ojos, hastiado. Sakura permanecía de cuclillas en el suelo, con las manos en las orejas, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y parecía estar susurrándose alguna especie de rezo que solo ella entendía.

–Sakura.

Ella se negó a mirarlo.

–Sakura, déjate de estupideces. –la meneó por el brazo y surtió efecto.

–No quiero hablar ahora, ya sé que la he jodido, no necesito tu sermón en este momento. Lárgate.

Se levantó como un resorte y se alejó de él dos pasos. Sakura se encontraba visiblemente perturbada y avergonzada, y para Sasuke siempre fue fácil leer el lenguaje corporal de la chica -aunque si somos sinceros, Sakura no era especialmente difícil de entender, solo había que mirarla para leerla-. Suspiró.

–Tks, eres molesta.

–Si tan molesta te resulto solo déjame en paz.

– ¿Y qué me folle un pez, no? –la citó, enarcando las cejas.

–O vete y búscate a otra.

–La chica de antes es la hija de una amiga de mi madre.

–No me debes una explicación, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, terca y Sasuke chistó la lengua pidiendo paciencia.

–No, según nuestro acuerdo no te la debo, pero tú me la pediste hace un momento con tu comportamiento irracional e infantil.

Aunque ella ni siquiera lo dejó explicarlo, pensó Sakura. Porque simplemente lo abofeteó y le gritó un par de incoherencias que ni siquiera ella procesó. Joder, no se acordaba de lo que le había dicho, pero por la cara de placer y disfrute de Itachi y sus amigos y la de sorpresa de Naruto, se hacía una idea.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos. Sakura se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos y Sasuke la observaba detenidamente. Mierda, esa chica era molesta.

–Por un momento olvidé que lo nuestro es solo sexo. –susurró Sakura con la voz quebradiza y dolida, pero sin ni una sola lágrima en los ojos. Levantó la mirada del piso y los ojos negros de Sasuke la recibieron. –Siento la escena de antes, Sasuke, pero quizás este sea el indicio de que debemos dejarlo.

Sasuke gruñó y Sakura sonrió de medio lado, sin llegar realmente a ser una sonrisa sincera.

– ¿Sabes? Creía que me había olvidado de ti. Y de cierta forma lo hice, te superé. –tomó aliento. –Pero superé un enamoramiento de una adolescente de quince años. –soltó una carcajada sin gracia. –Y cuando follamos por primera vez creía que iba a estar bien, que no sentía nada por ti y que todo era atracción sexual. Luego, acepté el jodido acuerdo y –ella gruñó. –A medida que teníamos más encuentros iba descubriendo más cosas sobre ti y volví a sentir mariposas en el estómago como una colegiala.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Sakura se frotó los brazos, incómoda y avergonzada por la situación.

–No más encuentros Sasuke, no más sexo. Se acabó.

– ¿Estás enamorada de mi?

La mujer frunció el ceño.

– ¿Me escuchaste cuando hablé o solo quieres subirte el ego y regodearte en mi miseria como cuando tenía quince años?

–Hmp, tenía razón, sigues rencorosa por eso.

Y el bastardo sonrió de medio lado -tan sexy-

–No me cambies de tema, Sasuke, y no soy rencorosa. –se cruzó de brazos–Pero fuiste cruel rechazándome. –susurró lo suficiente alto para que él la escuchara.

–Rencorosa.

– ¡Qué te jodan, Uchiha! –se exasperó Sakura en un arranque de rabia, caminando deprisa hasta la puerta.

–Jódeme tú, Sakura.

Y la besó.

Un beso devorador desde el inicio hasta el fin. La empotró contra los azulejos del baño y la hizo alzar las piernas hasta que rodeó su cintura y él pudo agarrarla por las nalgas. Su lengua comenzó a bailar una danza picante con la suya y Sakura se aferró a los hombros de Sasuke extasiada por su sabor.

Se separaron por mera necesidad biológica de tomar aire para respirar. Sakura jadeó y Sasuke mordió el labio inferior de la mujer. Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Jade contra ónix. El silencio entre ambos se mantuvo durante algunos minutos y Sakura bajó las piernas temblorosas al suelo. Sasuke se lo permitió sin apartarse de ella o alejarse un solo milímetro.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

–No te quiero. –tan directo e impersonal como siempre. Sasuke guardó silencio durante un momento, pero no aflojó el agarre en la cintura de Sakura, aunque ella no dio síntomas de querer correr. –Pero eres la primera mujer con la que me he acostado durante tres meses seguidos sin aburrirme de ella.

–Qué honor. –rodó los ojos, resoplando.

–Solo follé contigo.

Sakura alzó una ceja, sin embargo no supo qué decir.

–No esperaba que Karin pudiera tener razón en algo.

– ¿Karin?

–Olvídalo. –ella miró alrededor sin encontrar palabras. – ¿Qué quieres hacer? –los ojos del Uchiha centellearon por un instante, lo suficiente como para indicarle a Sakura que él tenía varias ideas relacionadas con sexo. Bufó. –Aparte de eso.

–Salgamos.

– ¿Citas?

–Es lo que se suele hacer normalmente ¿no?

–Bien, entonces lo haremos como lo hace todo el mundo. –sonrió Sakura, autosuficiente. –Nada de sexo en la primera cita.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió de medio lado y a Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío de anticipación.

–Pero esto no es una cita ¿no?

–Técnicamente no.

Y Sasuke la besó -otra vez.-

Sí, quizás Sakura era algo más que un simple desliz.

* * *

Karin suspiró, mientras revolvía la infusión recién servida.

– ¿Crees que Sasuke y Sakura estén follando, zanahoria?

La pelirroja dirigió su mirada a Suigetsu. Joder, ni siquiera sabía por qué carajo se había sentado a su lado después de ser echada del baño por su jefe, pero aquí estaba ella -estómago revuelto, tez pálida y aliento nauseabundo. Sí, toda una dama de mierda.-

–Seguramente, subnormal. –se encogió de hombros.

Ambos se habían llamado por sus motes o insultos habituales, pero esta vez sonaron como simples apodos, no con el tono agresivo de siempre.

Suigetsu se quedó en silencio tomando su cerveza. Karin tampoco dijo nada más, hasta que de repente otra idea volvió a su mente.

– ¿Tú sabías que Naruto, Sakura y Kiba han apostado cuánto tiempo duramos sin liarnos?

El hombre la miró divertido y extrañado a la vez. Ella había planteado la cuestión con cierto aire depresivo -el mismo que la acompañaba desde que salió del jodido baño.-, pero como si fuese algo normal o anormal, según se mire.

– ¿Quieres que nos acostemos? –y eso fue un tono sugerente.

– ¿Lo sabías? –insistió Karin.

– ¿Por qué crees que lo sabía? –ella cerró la boca. –No me interesan las apuestas de esos tres, la verdad. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no les incumbe.

–Sí, qué importa. –otra respuesta monótona.

Silencio, una vez más.

–Entonces... ¿nos liamos? ¿O solo me la chupas?

Karin ni siquiera se molestó en gritarle, simplemente le tiró la infusión por la cabeza -hirviendo, cabe destacar.-

* * *

_Vaaaale xD _

_Veamos, antes que nada, tenía escrito el inicio del fic hasta la parte donde Sasuke aporrea la puerta desde hacía...puff xD Pero la idea original del fic era otra totalmente diferente. Se suponía que quería hacer un lío amoroso donde Sakura se liara con Ino y estuviera con Sasuke o algo así, pero no me salía. Además, logré escribir mi SakuIno y con eso mi mente quedó satisfecha del antojo xD Pero me encantaba en sí la escena de Sakura en el baño con Karin y quería usarlo de alguna forma, aparte de que deseaba publicar un SasuSaku para disculparme por mi super tardanza con Amante de Sangre. De verdad lo siento mucho, pero tengo atragántado el siguiente capítulo. Está iniciado y tengo algunas ideas para seguirlo, pero no fluye. Lo siento, de verdad. Odio hacer eso de dejarlo esperando u.u_

_En fin, la ultima parte donde pongo una pequeña mención del SuiKa fue antojo, se me ocurrió cuando logré encausar el fic y tenía que ponerlo xD _

_Sobre el fic en general creo que hay OoC y que la idea de Sakura y Sasuke siendo amantes está trillada, pero bueh, al menos no puse un jodido "te amo" en boca de Sasuke al darse cuenta de que Sakura no quiere seguir con él y descubre mágicamente que la quiere. LoL_

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
